


Townhouse No 24

by Joblo



Category: DCU
Genre: Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Party, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joblo/pseuds/Joblo
Summary: John Doe is a little down on his luck. His apartment burnt down and he lost his job. He can't move in with his girlfriend, but an opportunity presented itself where he could live for three months without having to worry about rent until he lands a job. The catch? He's living with a bunch of Amazon warriors, and he doesn't have a clue as to who they are...
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Diana (Wonder Woman), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Donna Troy, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Karen Starr
Kudos: 7





	1. Diana welcomes her sisters to their new home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone
> 
> I've been an avid lurker and reader of this site for a while. I've had this idea in my head, bouncing around and being annoying. I thought it was time to put it all together and see what happens. Let me know your thoughts, any spelling or grammar errors, and plot mistakes (hopefully none). Hope you like it!

Diana Prince dropped the last box of clothes on her bed and left her room. She floated an inch off the floor so as to not make a noise to surprise her sister, Donna Troy. Donna had taken the room across from her and was busy unpacking her things into places around her room. Diana grinned wickedly as she spied her sister, her back turned to her as she placed some books on a bookshelf. Diana drifted over slowly, raising her arms to pounce and startle her.

‘I know you’re there sister,’ Donna said softly, her back still to Diana, sliding a copy of The Rise and Fall of Rome into place.

Diana floated on the spot, bewildered by Donna sensing of her presence. She was sure she had not made a sound. ‘What gave me away?’ She said, a pout on her face.

Donna turned to face her, a smug grin on her face. ‘Silence.’ She said, and at seeing Diana’s confused face, elaborated for her. ‘You make a terrible racket, packing things in your room, cursing in our native tongue when you can’t find something. I knew you were up to no good when things went silent.’

Diana grunted, annoyed at giving herself away so easily. ‘Have I become so predictable?’

‘Only to me dear sister, only to me.’ Donna said with a smirk.

‘Are you two done up there?!’ Artemis shouted from downstairs, ‘This kitchen, as you say, needs setting up if we are to eat tonight!’

Diana and Donna shared a playful look and went downstairs to help their fellow Amazon. Artemis was behind the kitchen island holding up several different pots and pans and looking at them wearily. Diana and Donna shared a concerned look and took up the seats opposite her.

‘What’s the problem, Artemis?’ Diana asked.

‘These would make excellent weapons at a moment’s notice. Are we sure they are cooking utensils?’ She asked, swinging the pot and pan experimentally. After several graceful, and deadly, practice swings, she nodded happily to herself, seemingly pleased with how they were weighted.

‘They,’ Diana said, pointing at the two offending pans, ‘are for cooking. In the event we need them to defend ourselves, you have my permission to use them.’

Artemis nodded in thanks and put them down, before pulling out two more and testing them like the others.

‘Are we sure this is wise, sister?’ Donna asked.

‘Of course. These were gifts from Shayera. Given the abundance of Nth metal leftover from the Invasion eight years ago, Shayera collected them. When she returned to the league, she gifted them to many. Other’s she melted them down and turned them into different but useful items.’ Diana picked up a pan and mimicked Artemis. She too nodded happily, pleased at the weight and balance of it. ‘Shayera assured me the metal will last for centuries and could be useful in an unexpected situation. ‘We must be prepared for all eventualities sister. We are Amazon's first, and champions of Man’s World. Goddesses know we get attacked by all manner of creatures and enemies. Having sturdy cooking equipment will be useful for making feasts fit for royalty, and in the event this dwelling is compromised and attacked.’

‘And the other thing, Diana?’ Donna asked, glancing nervously at Artemis . Artemis had discovered the knives and was gleefully examining them.

‘They too are made of Nth metal, Artemis. As for your question Donna. This townhouse is spacious and in a good neighbourhood. I did not doubt we wouldn’t be lacking in the applicants for a roommate. An unaware roommate will not create problems for us. In fact, it may provide us with some much needed cover.’

Donna pursed her lips, unsure of Diana’s reasons, but aware that Diana had never failed her before. Diana sensed her sister hesistantion and moved to reassure her. ‘I'm sure sister. I believe it would serve us well to experience some of the customs Man’s World offers. Living away from home is one, but if we are staying at the embassy and not outside as the rest do, we miss out on their perspective.’

Artemis, who had been eyeing the two wearily, placed the knives she had been testing down on the island bench and addressed the two. ‘We will be fine, Donna. I am here to ensure that nothing happens to you, or Diana. I am sworn to protect you both and will carry out my duties to the letter.’

‘But no killing.’ Diana added brightly.

Artemis rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively. ‘Yes. No killing. If the princess insists.’

Diana beamed at her, stood up and stretched. ‘Come now Artemis, Donna! We’re living the true lives of Man’s World. Sisters, united in arms against the world and living our lives to better others.’

‘With a few creature comforts...?’ Donna asked hopefully.

Diana sighed and nodded. She stepped back from the table and walked out to the open lounge room, the couch, sunken into the floor looking up at the television. ‘Yes. I have seen to it that we have a few “creature comforts” as you say. One of them is several spare rooms, one for a housemate…’

Artemis frowned

‘…One for a gym,’

Artemis’s face brightened somewhat.

‘One for a home studio for your photography sister,’

Donna beamed.

‘And the others are a garden with statues of our goddesses, a spa we can all use after battle, to relax.’ Diana finished with a flourish, opening a sliding door to reveal a small oasis in the city.  
Artemis and Donna both rushed over to look and found themselves staring at a garden not too dissimilar from home. Tall tree, stone paths with the gentle flow of a round pond at the end. To their left, the spa of pure marble with a small statue of Aphrodite. Water spilled from her hands into the spa creating a small water feature.

‘Sister, you have outdone yourself!’ Donna praised and Diana preened a little under.

‘If our new roommate asks, our boss, Wonder Woman, is generous to her employees of Man’s World.’ Diana explained.

Donna and Artemis nodded absentmindedly, awestruck by what they were witnessing.

‘Is there anything else we should know about?’ Donna asked.

‘There are three separate bathrooms in the house. Artemis and I, will share one. One is down here, with the guest room. The last one, Donna and our housemate will share.’

Donna spied the frown on Artemis’s face, but said nothing as Diana walked back towards the kitchen.

‘There are two car parking spaces. For appearances obviously. And the other, is a basement.’ Diana said, indicating a door. ‘The door there is our personal armoury and Zeta tube and is hidden by a glamour charm by Zatanna. The Zeta tube here is perhaps the most secured one on the planet. It’s linked to the entire network, but only Batman, Cyborg and Powergirl are aware of its existence.’

‘Karen knows of its existence?’ Artemis asked curiously.

‘Indeed. Her company made it for me as a gift.’ Diana said cheerfully, before turning to address her sisters properly. ‘Our housemate will not be aware of this door. Only we, and Zatanna, can see it, but we can invite others to use it, if we so desire. Do not, invite our new housemate.’ She ordered.

‘Yes, your highness.’

‘Now,’ Diana started. ‘Our new housemate does not know of our other work in the Justice League. He has been vetted by the Oracle and the Batman and does not present any clear and present dangers. He is just a little out of luck and looking for a cheap and easy place to stay to get into the city to find work.’

‘He?!’ Artemis exclaimed, bewildered by such an idea of a man sharing a home with them.

‘Fear not, Artemis. He is not a threat and is not to be harmed in any way. It is a short term contract of three months, if anything happens in that time, which is suspicious, he will miraculously find a job and apartment outside the city and be on the receiving end of a visit from perhaps every league member for daring to hurt us in some fashion. If he survives us three that is. You are not to create problems. Am I clear?’

‘Yes, your majesty.’ Artemis said, bowing her head in acknowledgement.

‘When is our new housemate coming?’ Donna asked.

‘Should be today. I believe his girlfriend was helping him move.’


	2. The one where John arrives

John stepped up to the door, a small box under one hand and a key in the other, wondering if he had the right address. The house loomed above him and looked more like a Villa than the townhouse which had been described to him. It was two storeys high, wider than any other house on the street, and ringed by two metre high stone walls which dulled the noise of cars passing the street. It was serene. It reminded him of the photos he’d seen of Mediterranean Villas. Lovingly crafted gardens did little to hide the flowing white walls, large windows, and Greek décor, with busts scattered about the lawns. He swore he could smell the ocean. Outside the walls of the place trees lined the streets forming a canopy over the road, creating a magical forest feel for the area. 

‘Are you sure this is the right place, John?’ Adriana asked behind him.

John glanced back at her and saw the same awestruck look on his face mirrored on her. ‘I was just thinking the same thing. Maybe it’s a large share-house and I’ve got nine housemates?’

‘Maybe…’ Adriana agreed reluctantly, ‘the busts are a little odd, but not a dealbreaker.’

John agreed and turned back to open the front door. His housemate, Diana Prince, had given him the key when she interviewed him two days. He still couldn’t believe his luck. His old apartment burnt down when his old housemate left the Iron on and face down on the ironing board. His job hunt hadn’t been going well and with little savings left and no family to turn to, he was almost about to ask his girlfriend, Adriana, if he should ask her mum for a loan, when the call came that Diana and her sisters were looking for a housemate and he came recommended from a mutual friend.

_ God bless you, Barbara! _ John thought to himself when he first met Diana. She asked to meet him in a cafe in the area he now lived in Gateway city. He wasn’t sure what to expect at first, but when he met Diana, he was floored she was offering him a spot. Diana was a tall, bespectacled, statuesque raven-haired woman with a firmer handshake than most men John had ever met. John tried not to gawk at how beautiful she was and focused on presenting a good image to gain a place to stay. Even if it was short term.

Diana was warm, kind and offered to pay for their meals as they spoke. She understood his position. When he asked how, she smiled her disarming smile, gently slid her glasses back into position and said Barbara had explained what had happened and what he was looking for. How Barbara knew, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t about to second guess this opportunity in front. Diana asked him a couple of questions, his school background, family, and what he was hoping for. It was simple and bland and he was honest. University educated from a scholarship, orphan, and a place to get back on his feet after the fire had destroyed everything he had previously owned.

Diana smiled, thanked him for meeting so quickly and offered him his own room, fully furnished at no extra cost for three months so he could get back on his feet. He was floored and asked why.

‘We’re all about helping people when we can. And to be honest, we’re looking forward to having the housemate experience. We’ve always lived together as a family and it’s about time we opened ourselves up to a new experience.’ Diana said with an award-winning and disarming smile.

John accepted readily and sent Barbara a thank you email. As he approached the front door, house keys in hand and a box of recovered, if slightly singed, items in the other, he was a little unsure what he was getting himself in for.

The door unlocked easily and swung open. John hesitated a moment before stepping through the threshold and into what would hopefully be a better household than the last. As he held the door open for Adriana to step through, he heard footsteps approaching and stood a little straighter to present himself to a housemate.

A literal goddess in short shorts and tank top stepped out from behind a door and greeted them. She was tall, taller than him easily. She was barefoot, with long smooth legs, toned arms, raven locks and blue eyes greeted him. John almost tripped on the door mat as he stared in disbelief at how gorgeous this woman. She smiled at him and Adriana and introduced herself as Donna, Diana’s sister. 

_ Her sister? Do all their family look like them?! _

John stammered a hello and tried to not gawk at her. She had to be the single most beautiful person he had ever seen. He was awestruck, and he hoped Adriana wasn’t looking at him.

_ Adriana is gonna kill me! _

‘Careful there, sailor, you might get burned if you look too closely at the sun,’ the woman said playfully.

He blushed and looked away, chagrined for staring so blatantly. 

‘Oh… ah… sorry about that.’ He apologised, before clearing his throat to recover. He held out his free hand to introduce himself. ‘I'm John and this is my girlfriend Adriana.’ He indicated Adriana next to him, who, to John’s relief, looked just as awestruck as him. ‘I guess we’re housemates…?’

‘We sure are!’ Donna said brightly, shaking his hand. Her handshake was just as firm as her sister Diana, and screamed "gym junkie". ‘The name’s Donna. My sisters, Diana and Artemis, will be living here as well. We’re your housemates for the next three months!’ She said cheerfully.

‘John…’ Adriana warned darkly, suddenly aware of who he will be living with.

John shivered at the tone in her voice. He had heard that before and did not want to get into a fight in front of his housemates straight away. 

_ Best to plough on ahead and hope for the best! _

He asked Donna to show him to his room and scurried after her, feeling Adriana's eyes bore into the back of him all the way. Donna, for her part, seemed oblivious to the heated daggers Adriana was sending him and cheerfully rattled off whose room was whom, the basic layout of the place and the plans her sister was making for tonight. Diana was intent on ordering pizza for everyone for their first night together as housemates apparently. 

‘And these are your two rooms.’ Donna finished indicating the last two rooms of the first storey corridor. 

‘Two!?’ John exclaimed.

‘Yes. We each get two rooms.’

‘I… I’ve never had two rooms before...’ 

Donna laughed softly and it was music to his ears. ‘You’ll get used to it. Come on, let me introduce you to Artemis. Don’t worry, Diana is here too. They’re downstairs in the gym testing the new equipment.’

John nodded mutely, dropped the box of his only remaining personal belongings on his bed and followed Donna and Adriana out of the room. Adriana, it seemed, had decided to interrogate Donna subtlety about what she did, her sisters, and if they were all seeing anyone.

‘I’m a photographer. Ya know, landscapes, weddings, fashion shoots etc. My second room is a small studio for me to work in. Diana works for Wonder Woman at the embassy here. Artemis does as well, as security not as an assistant to Wonder Woman, like Diana.’ Donna answered guiding them downstairs. She took them through the kitchen and the spacious lounge room, which was the size of his old apartment, John noted when they came to the door with GYM labelled on it.

Donna walked through held the door for them, ushering them inside. John, again, tried not to gawk. There was Diana, no longer in the business attire of a buttoned up white shirt and black pencil skirt, which did nothing to hide how attractive she was, in similar attire to Donna. Black short shorts, which curved with the shape of her bottom, and a tank top which showed off her toned frame. She had a slight sweat on her as she dropped the barbell from her deadlift and turned to face him and Adriana. 

The other person in the room made for an interesting sight. She too, was tall, taller than John and Adriana. A statuesque red headed woman, in a matching outfit to Donna and Diana. She was currently giving the punching bad the beating off a lifetime. Her feet looked as if they barely touched the ground. She had two sweatbands on, one for each arm, both straining against the flexing of her muscles. Like Diana, she had a generous amount of sweat built up on her. John was reminded of the MMA fighters he’d seen online, gorgeous and deadly. A strangely arousing combination he didn’t want to explore. She stopped her routine when she caught sight of him and Adriana gawking at her.

‘John!’ Diana greeted with a small shout. She wiped her hands on a towel nearby and John could have sworn angels were singing when she flashed a smile at him. She quickly moved over, greeted Adriana warmly, letting her know she was welcome in their home anytime, one sister to another, and then gave him a long, tight hug.

John would have protested but Diana moved faster, and held him tighter than he thought she could. She was soft, smelt of the ocean, and he could feel her breasts pressed up against him, which was very pleasant. He oddly felt very safe and secured in her arms, like the world could not hurt him as long as she was there. It was disarming. He patted her back gently and prayed to whatever God was listening that Adriana could see he wasn’t being overly friendly with them.

‘Welcome to your home for the next few months.’ Diana started, releasing him from their embrace. ‘You’ve met Donna, she’s my younger sister. The surly one by the punching bag is Artemis.’

Artemis didn’t come over to greet him. She eyed him wearily and gave the punching bag a final, deadly punch.

John understood the message loud and clear.

‘She’s not normally so grouchy.’ Diana offered. ‘She’s just a little tired from a busy day at work.’

‘Okay,’ John agreed quickly and didn’t bother to look at Artemis. He knew full well what she would do if he crossed her.

‘Now, you must have something to unpack. We’ll let you go and get comfortable. I’ve ordered some pizzas for later tonight. Should be here in over an hour. It will be our first house dinner together! It’ll be a great chance to get to know each other!’ Diana said.

‘Yeah, no worries. Adriana and I will go do that.’ He glanced at Adriana and she was nodding along and looking at him funnily. ‘I might take a quick nap before I come down. It’s been a stressful week.’

‘I’ll come get you when the pizzas are here.’ Diana offered with a smile.

John thanked her and left the gym, taking Adriana with him.

‘Well that was interesting.’ Adriana said when they entered his room.

‘I swear i didn’t know that they’d look like that!’ He said immediately.

Adriana laughed at him. ‘Don’t worry John I'm not mad. I was at first, even more so when I saw Diana, and the hug she gave you. But when i saw Artemis, i knew it wasn’t going to be a problem. The daggers she was sending you made it loud and clear what would happen if you tried something.’

‘I wouldn’t!’ John protested.

Adriana laughed again. ‘I know, babe, I know. But it made this easier for us both. Besides, it’s only temporary. And if you’re feeling a little threatened by her, don’t worry, I can come over and spend the night to keep you safe…’

‘You’d keep the big bad scary woman away from me?’ he teased playfully, if a little relieved.

Adriana laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. ‘I’m sure we can think of something that would let her know you’re a one woman kind of guy…’

John blushed and kissed Adriana, enjoying the brief moment of bliss as they explored each other's mouths. He pulled her closer in excitement, sliding one hand up into her hair and the other down to her arse. She pushed him away after a moment and giggled.

‘Not tonight, I have dinner with my mother and you have pizza with your new housemates. Try not to get too scared by the big bad Artemis…’ She said before leaving. 

John stood at his window and watched her leave the front yard. The front gate, a heavy wooden thing, closed behind her, sealing him in. 

He was alone. 

John sighed in relief and checked his room out properly. It was simple enough. A desk in one corner with a lamp and chair. A built in wardrobe, a first for him, and a bed. He threw himself onto his new bed, a queen, the biggest bed he’d ever had. It was soft and the bedding felt expensive. He luxuriated in the feeling for a few moments before rolling over to try and get a quick nap in.

_ Today can't get any weirder...  _ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. The one where John dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempts at writing sex scenes. How'd i do?

John found himself standing next to a fountain in a walled garden. 

He was not alone.

Two women sat near him with their backs to him. They were both wearing togas from what he could tell and were idly gliding their hands over the surface of the water in the fountain. One was a brunette and the other a blonde, both styled differently but in an elegant fashion. They were talking to each other in a language he didn’t understand. 

_ Where the hell am I? _

‘Uh, hello?’ He said, announcing himself.

The two women stopped talking and turned to face him. They beckoned him to come to them and he found himself unable to resist. They scooted out a little to make some room for him to sit between them. He walked towards them, as if he was compelled to do so. When he sat down, he found himself between two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. 

The brunette smiled slyly at him and oozed sexual confidence. Her eyes roved over him, before locking with his. He was startled by the intensity to which she was looking at him, as if she was staring into his very soul and seeing his deepest desires. He looked away and tried to gather himself, only for the woman on his right, the blonde to take his attention.

The blonde held herself in a matronly fashion. Her posture, perfect and poised. Her eyes looked him up and down and seemed pleased with what she found. Both scooted closer to him until he could feel their legs against his. He took a deep breath and could smell their fragrance. He couldn’t tell what they were, but it was calming and comforting.

‘Fear not, John.’ the Blonde said, resting a hand on his and squeezing gently. ‘We mean you no harm. We’re here, in your dreams, to give you something that has not happened, in a millennium.’

‘Hera speaks the truth, John.’ the brunette said, her voice a rich pleasure to hear. She placed a hand on his thigh and started to trace a circle with her thumb. The softness of her touch and the smoothness of her voice sent a shiver up his spine and he gulped audibly. ‘What we’re giving you, can lead to many wondrous times and pleasures beyond anything you’ve experienced or dreamed of.’

‘Aphrodite is right, John.’ Hera agreed, drawing his attention. ‘What can happen could bring about a new era of change. The world sorely needs a nudge in the right direction. And there are those who are trying to nudge it the opposite way. We’re hoping you’ll tip the balance of scales back.’

John was floored. He glanced between the two women and found only comfort and patience in their eyes. Hera ran a hand up his back, seeking to ease his discomfort.

‘I… I’m not sure if you’ve got the right person?’ John struggled to say. His body reacting in ways he didn’t want between these two beautiful women and the distraction it was causing made it difficult to think clearly. ‘I’m… i’m a nobody, with nothing and this… i’m pretty sure this is a dream.’

Aphrodite chuckled softly and Hera looked at him curiously. 

‘This,’ Hera started, indicating the walled garden. ‘Is a dream. It doesn’t make it any less real.’

‘My brother, Morpheus, is the God of dreams, among other areas. He has granted us this boon to try our plan again.’ Aphrodite said.

‘Again?’

‘Yes.’ Hera said regretfully. ‘In ages past, we have tried to steer humanity to the better, as others sought the opposite. After many failed attempts and much bloodshed, we have decided on a different approach. We’re trying with you. You will be gifted small boons from some of us to use. We have searched carefully, and at great length.’

A small message seemed to pass between the two women. Hera nodded in recognition and stood up. She smiled brightly at John and waved her hands in a pattern he thought strange.

‘It is done.’

John felt no different.

‘We will leave you now. Our gifts have been given. Apollo will show you some of the many potential futures in front of you. All are possible, and many frightening.’ Aphrodite said, standing up and leaving John confused and a little breathless.

_ What in the hell is happening?! _

Aphrodite and Hera faded from view, leaving John sitting on the edge of the fountain, mulling over the strange turn of events. The garden around him started shifting and suddenly he found himself in a bright studio. The room was familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. An antique looking wooden chair had been placed in front of a white screen. To his left, Donna stood, camera in hand and with a sense of anticipation about her.

Donna gave him a big wink and John saw the big grin on her face. ‘This was a great idea, John.’

A door across the room opened and Diana stepped through it. Gone was the workout outfit and business attire he had seen her in previously. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and swayed as Diana sauntered into the room. She wore a pristine white bathrobe, which went down to her knees and was loosely bound at the front. She stepped behind the antique chair and Donna quickly took a couple of snaps. Diana glanced at him standing next to Donna and drew his eyes to her. 

He was entranced. 

It was as if Diana was doing this for him and he was the only person in the room. She smirked proudly, predatory, as he gaped at her. A flicker of movement below his eyesight drew his attention. Diana had slowly started to undo the ribbon knot holding her bathrobe together. He glanced back up to Diana’s face, too her eyes. He could see her desire in them for him to watch her, to see what she was doing and how this was all for him. The outfit, the slow reveal, this was all done so he could see what was beneath, what she just might offer him. 

A tantalizing tease the world would never see. 

Only him.

John broke away from her gaze, sucked in a breath and waited, imagining what Diana was wearing underneath. Donna kept snapping photos. The hurried click, click, click as she captured every movement of Diana. Every moment of this seduction. Every moment John wanted to remember forever.

The knot came loose and the bathrobe slowly started inch open. John stared helplessly as the loose ribbons fell to Diana sides and revealed the expanse of flesh behind the bathrobe. Diana’s stomach was flat and smooth. He could see the v-shape line of her muscles, reminding him of how powerful she was. Her hands came up to the inside of the bathrobe and teased opening them further. 

She started to move. 

She stepped one way and then another, posing this way and that, teasing John what was underneath and giving Donna the show she was after. Donna let Diana lead the show and John stood still, unable to move, entranced by the display and aroused. He couldn’t stop thinking depraved, naughty thoughts and he knew that Diana was more than aware of what he was thinking, and desired it all.

Her back was now turned to them and she pulled the bathrobe open. John could feel the tension in the room. Diana was baring all that was underneath and no one had a view. It was all part of the show and Diana revelled in the attention she had from him and how it was affecting him. 

He loved how powerful it made her feel. 

The need it built within him to touch and worship the woman before him.

God’s how he wanted too...

In a single motion, Diana shrugged off the bathrobe, revealing black high heels, black fishnet stocking, with tight golden brown briefs, and nothing else. The golden brown briefs curved up around her cheeks, leaving parts of her exposed. She tensed the muscles there and made them bounce. Her back was equally as defined and smooth as her stomach. She turned her head back and looked directly at him and flexed. He caught the briefest hint of the swell of breasts and found himself unbuttoning the top part of his shirt to cool himself. His pants did nothing to hide his erection; he was only now aware he was sporting.

Diana was however.

She smiled coyly at him, as she brought an arm over her breast and turned around to reveal her front. She blew him a kiss as Donna started snapping photos.

The room shifted.

John found himself working the punching bag. Artemis stood off to one side complimenting his form and speed. He found himself working harder, working to impress her more, to receive more praise. She was tough, but fair. She demanded everything you had to give and would not allow any slacking while you trained under her. 

She called for him to take a quick rest.

He stopped for a moment and started the count she had drilled into him. He controlled his breathing and took a moment to check his body. He’d never felt so good before, and his body reflected that. His arms, legs, everything felt more defined and stronger. He admired himself for a moment and then started on the bag again. Working harder, faster, and testing his limits. 

He liked this.

He reacted quicker.

He hit harder.

He moved gracefully.

_ This was awesome! _

He spied the proud look on Artemis’s face as he kept working the bag. She called for him to stop and to lean against the wall to rest.

He followed her instructions, knowing that there were consequences to disobeying her. The wall was cool against his back as he started to regain control of his breathing. How long he had been at it, he didn’t know. He heard soft footfalls on the gym mat and looked up.

Artemis was stalking toward him. 

The tall, proud and downright terrifying fighter stalked towards him, set on some goal that made John question his safety. He looked up at her face and saw the aroused look there. 

_ She wants me!  _ he realised as she stopped before him. 

He had to crane his head to look up at her. He knew she was beautiful, dangerously so. And yet, he still would fuck her if he could. He had thought about it often, dreamed about it, and even admitted to Adriana in a moment of ecstasy when she was fucking him. Adriana liked the idea and they had roleplayed it once. There was something so thrilling about having a taller, stronger woman, fucking him and in turn being fucked by him. That lovemaking session had fast become a favourite memory of his.

She leaned in until her lips were almost brushing against his ear. The closeness of her and the heat that radiated between them was intoxicating. 

‘I think you’ve earned a reward,’ she whispered as she pulled her tank top over her head and revealed her chest to him.

John looked down in disbelief at the swell of her breasts, the rise and fall of her chest, and her erect nipples he was overjoyed to see.

It was better than he had imagined.

He wanted to dine on them. Feel them in his hands. Fuck them with his cock. But this was the most brazen act by Artemis he had seen and before he could fully comprehend how far this would go, Artemis sank to her knees in front of him. The tall, proud Amazon was on her knees before him and greedily ripped the waistband of his gym shorts and underwear away. 

His hardening cock sprang forth into the warm room. 

Artemis’s eyes widened at the cock rising before her. A wicked grin spread across her face, seemingly pleased at herself for the effect she had on him. She grasped his cock and gave it a few slow strokes as she admired its length and girth. 

John moaned in pleasure at the slow strokes and at the brazen act of this proud woman. The idea of pleasing her, of being able to pleasure her was arousing beyond his wildest dreams. 

‘Time for my workout,’ she said, before she started kissing up his shaft. She lowered one hand to his balls and started massaging them gently. ‘Let’s see if i can beat Donna’s record she so proudly boasts about.’ 

John briefly wondered how she knew Donna had already blown him, before all thought went out of his mind as he felt her tongue on his balls. Artemis was greedily working around him, giving every part of his cock, balls and inner thighs his attention. Never once did her hand release his cock. John moaned loudly at her lavish attention. He was lost in the moment and wanted it to never end.

Artemis had kissed up to the head of his now fully erect cock and slid her mouth over the tip, engulfing the head and moaned greedily at the pleasure it was giving John. She loved the power she had over him normally, but to have such an intimate part of him so vulnerable to her, made her more aroused than she had been in an age. 

She slowly edged down his shaft, eyes locked onto his. John moaned in pleasure, and felt Artemis’s hum of approval as she inched down his shaft. Slowly she started to work her way back up and then down. John slid his hands into her hair, one holding her ponytail and the other guiding her as she bobbed up and down on her cock, picking up the pace.

She popped off his cock after pleasuring him with her mouth a few more times and grinned wickedly at him. John looked down in disbelief at the trail of saliva between her mouth and his cock. His cocked twitched at the sight.

‘You may cum wherever you wish.’ she said huskily.

The room shifted.

John found himself in a large room, standing in front of a mirror, admiring his toga. It was tailored to his frame perfectly. He’d aged by a couple of decades. Wisps of silver flecks were in his hair and his body was muscled and honed from decades of exercise and working out.

_ I want this... _

A door behind him opened and a woman stepped in he didn’t recognise. She was tall, proud and reminded him of Diana in how graceful her movements were. She stopped a few metres short of him and bowed respectfully.

‘The bride requests your majesty’s presence.’ she informed him.

John nodded and followed her out the room, idly wondering why he was addressed in such a formal way. He took the time to admire the statues in the wide corridor. They were familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite remember where he had seen them before. The woman stopped after their short walk and opened a door. She ushered him inside quickly and he found himself in a small room, an ante-chamber next to a large outdoor auditorium. 

Two women were in the room. Both in togas as well, one more elegantly designed and fashioned than the other. They looked at him brightly and bowed respectfully as well.

‘You honor us, my king.’ one said.

‘How may I help?’ John asked, curious to see what would happen.

The two shared a glance before one stepped forward. ‘I wish for your blessing in the union ahead.’

John agreed and went to offer a verbal blessing, unsure if this was what was expected. Before he could, the woman unclasped her toga and revealed her naked body to him. She was gorgeous and clearly took care of herself. Before he could stammer a response, she waved him closer as she bent forward and leaned against a wall. She presented her arse to him and wiggled it slowly.

‘Finish in me and mark my union with my wife for her to enjoy. She would be honored to eat your seed from my willing pussy.’

John nodded mutely and unclasped his toga. It slipped from his body and revealed his hardening cock. He stepped up behind the woman offering herself to him on her wedding day. He slipped a hand down to feel how wet she was and found her soaking.

She moaned whoreishly at his touch and mumbled ‘It’s all we’ve wanted for our union.’

Aroused by her words and her readiness, John wasted no more time. He slicked his cock with her wetness and thrust inside her.

The room shifted.

‘Wake up John! Pizza is ready!’ a voice shouted from outside the room.


End file.
